villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Yakumo Oomori
Yakumo Oomori (大守 八雲, Ōmori Yakumo) is a major antagonist of the supernatural dark fantasy manga/anime series Tokyo Ghoul. Known by his alias of Yamori (ヤモリ, lit. "Gecko"), he became an infamous ghoul of the 13th Ward being referred to as Jason and became fond of torture. He is an executive of the Aogiri Tree and is the first member of the series to be introduced. He is voiced by in the Japanese version, and in the English dubbed version. Biography Early life Imprisonment Not much is known about Yamori's life other than that he was born in Tokyo and had lost his mother at some point in time. He then became a criminal and became a member of a small team with Sumiharu Katou and Uruka Minami. One night, Minami and Yamori had ambushed Taishi Fura and Kishou Arima in an abandoned building. Yamori had fought Fura and was about to kill him when Arima took his two quinques and impaled Yamori in his backside and left him severely injured. He then fled but was then captured by the CCG and was taken to the Cochlea jail in the 23rd Ward when he was captured. During his time in Cochlea, Yamori was constantly subjugated to torture constantly by a sadistic prison guard known as Goumasa Tokage to have him reveal information about the 13th Ward which Yamori knew about but he was also tortured for Tokage's pure sadistic pleasure. In order to escape the pain he was going through, he pretended that he was the torturer and one day when he broke free, the roles were reversed and he felt a thrill that he had never felt before and did great harm to his former torturer. After he got out, he remembered what he went through and decided to use the same torture methods on ghouls and he ended up torturing countless ghouls and ended up building a reputation of fear to the point of being referred to as Jason. Meeting Naki One day, Yamori ran into Naki and he fought him only to beat and spare Naki and he took him under his wing. At some point in time, he was attracted to the preachings of ghoul supremacy by the One-Eyed King and he and Naki ended up joining the newly formed Aogiri Tree and Yamori ended up becoming an executive at some point in time. Around an unknown time as well, Yamori had became the founding inspiration for the future group known as the White Suits. Aogiri Arc Chasing Rize One night in Tokyo, Yamori had come across the infamous ghoul Rize Kamishiro while she was devouring human flesh from a large pile of bodies when Yamori had interrupted her. The two of them talked a little when he lunged at Rize and she escaped and stole his Vlades which infuriated Yamori. He then went down to the 20th Ward to meet up with Asaki Fueguchi where he had asked him to make a new pair of pliers which he did but found out about his connections to humans and stabbed him which only wounded him and then fought with Kureo Mado and Koutarou Amon for a little bit and then just fled the area. His pliers were acquired by the CCG however. Capturing Kaneki Following the Aogiri Tree takeover of the 11th Ward, Yamori went with his partner Nico all across Tokyo in search of Rize or at least the "guy that smelled like Rize", following orders from the Aogiri Tree leaders. Yamori and Nico went down to the 20th Ward where they ran into Ayato Kirishima at Anteiku and he eventually found Kaneki and decided to take him. Touka got mad but Ayato continued to beat her down and eventually knocked her unconscious and Yamori then discovered Kaneki's one-eyed ghoul nature and knocked him unconscious via beating him against various parts of the cafe. The New Toy Yamori then brought Kaneki back to the 11th Ward Base where his superiors were to see who could get him and because Tatara and Ayato didn't want Kaneki, he was given to Yamori. He then made Kaneki his "toy" and had injected Rc suppressants into Kaneki countless times so he could torture him for over ten days. Yamori would cut off Kaneki's fingers and toes like nails and would allow the injection to wear off and he would feed Kaneki and watch them grow back just to repeat the cycle all over again. He also shoved a Chinese Red Centipede in Kaneki's ear as well. Ultimate Choice Following Anti-Aogiri's failed escape attempt, most of their members were killed or recaptured and Kaneki was forced to become Yamori's underlying without any other choice. The deal was eventually reneged by Yamori when he decided to make Kaneki decide who would live or die, Kouto or Kei (Haru or Shuu in the anime) in an attempt to psychologically break Kaneki. Without a clear choice between him, Yamori killed them both and this caused Kaneki to embrace his ghoul side. Final Battle During the CCG's raid of the 11th Ward base, Yamori came back one last time to eat Kaneki before the CCG could get to them first. However, Kaneki broke out of his bindings and bit off of Yamori and the two of them fought. Yamori was forced to unleash his incomplete kakuja to defeat Kaneki but he failed and part of his kakuja was eaten by Kaneki and we were left on the floor to die. He was eventually found by CCG member Juuzou Suzuya and was killed by him putting him out of his misery. Legacy After Yamori's death, his body was harvested and he his kakuja kagune was harvested and turned into one of Juuzou's personal unique weapons. Kaneki would eventually go on to develop his own kakuja and would eventually go rogue and defect from Anteiku to form his own group of ghouls to get revenge against Aogiri (or join Aogiri in Root A). Appearance Yamori is a very tall, 6'ft ghoul and is very masculine and well-built. His appearance is frightening enough with his brute-like appearance and has very sharp lizard-like eyes. He wears a white suit with a red undercoat and a grey tie with bright red markings going down through it to resemble a typical gangster. He also has a black shirt and a yellow sweater vest after he abducts and tortures Kaneki, and wore a hockey mask based off of the iconic Jason Voorhees. In the side story Tokyo Ghoul: Jack, Yamori appears as a much thinner person. He's seen wearing a black shirt with white pants with a small white mask that covers the lower half of his face. Yamori also had black hair when he was younger and a large black suit which he traded in for a white one and changed his hair to yellow in the future. Personality Yamori is very nasty, cunning, loathsome, arrogant, treacherous, and sadistic, as echoed by his former torturer during his early days. He likes to crack his fingers when interrogating people and is very dark, cruel, violent, traitorous, and manipulative in order to achieve his goals. Despite his merciless nature, he is usually carefree, nonchalant, and dispassionate, so he appears to love his mother dearly as he was crying out for her after Kaneki beat him. The most surprising part is that Yamori had deep respect for Naki. He had always sent him to do errands and he would often explain things in simple terms for him and even give him birthday gifts. Naki was the most positive interaction that Yamori had throughout the entire series. Powers and Abilities Yamori is a very powerful ghoul and formidable opponent. He is known for his brute strength and power, and he is infamous for torturing other ghouls. Due to his reputation, almost no one dared to challenge him. *'Superhuman Strength': Yamori possesses a superior physical strength and is able to overpower humans and some ghouls easily. *'Superhuman Speed': Yamori has been able to avoid Kureo Mado's attacks easily and very quickly. *'Superhuman Senses': As a ghoul, Yamori possesses superior senses of smell and hearing. *'Rinkaku Kagune': Yamori has a Rinkaku Kagune provides Yamori powerful regenerative abilities and a great physical strength, superior to some ghouls. It takes the appearance of large, thick, and spiky tentacles that are both good defensively and offensively. *'Kakuja Kagune': Yamori has gained a Kakuja Kagune by committing acts of serial cannibalism. His kakuja is incomplete, but it is nonetheless still powerful. When used, it is a large monstrous arm that consumes his right arm and has armor on the top of his head and small parts of his body. *'Invulnerability': Like all ghouls, Yamori can't be injured by knives and traditional bullets. He is very strong and such attacks would be nothing on him. Weaknesses Like all ghouls, Yamori can't be injured by knives and traditional bullets. However, he can be killed by other ghouls and by CCG's weapons like Quinques and Q-Bullets. Yamori is also very arrogant and this also leads to ultimate downfall and demise at Kaneki's hands. Relationships *Ken Kaneki: Yamori was looking for Rize one day when he ran into Kaneki and abducted him because of his "stench". He sees Kaneki as nothing more but a mere toy for torture and sees him as a weak and morally-guided kid. He takes pleasure in torturing him because of Kaneki's regeneration abilities. However, this causes Kaneki to go full ghoul and it leads to Yamori's downfall and defeat. *Uruka Minami: Yamori and Minami were not on best terms and would always show a form of hostility towards each other in every single one of their encounters. Even when they worked together, they would always abandon one another when they could. Yamori was also easily manipulated by Lantern into doing her dirty work for her sometime during Yamori's youth. *Ayato Kirishima: Ayato and Yamori are superiors of the Aogiri Tree and are always co-operating with each other on many missions. However, Yamori hated Ayato, yet respected him. This was because of his great power and the fact that Ayato was more powerful than Yamori himself. *Naki: Naki ironically was the only character that Yamori had a positive interaction with throughout the entire series. He gave Naki advice, explained things in simple terms, and even gave him presents on his birthday. *Nico: Nico and Yamori have a complicated relationship. They met at a club one night and Nico decided to stick around with him and even joined Aogiri. Yamori's sadistic behavior did not bother Nico and he would regularly like Yamori's actions but had morals and protested against the murder of a mother and child during Kaneki's torture. Once Yamori was dead however, he cared not for him and was only disappointed that a handsome man was dead. Trivia *His hockey mask and his alias are a shout out to Jason Voorhees from the Friday the 13th film franchise. **Yamori also comes from the 13th Ward adding more to the reference. *Naki was the only person that Yamori treated with respect throughout the entire series and was his most positive interaction with other characters that has ever had as he gave him birthday presents. *Yamori was working with Nico back when he was an Aogiri associate and when they raided Anteiku despite the fact that Nico is part of the Clowns. **Most likely Yamori either hasn't heard of them or he isn't aware of Nico's clown affiliation. *Despite his power, Yamori is actually very weak when compared to characters like Matasaka Kamishiro when his true power is measured to that of Yamori's surprisingly. *Yamori's appearance is similar to that of Aureolus Izzard from Toaru Majutsu no Index with both of them having short slick hair, a stern look on their face commonly, wear white suits that make them look like gangsters, both are arrogant, and they are also physically stronger. *Yamori is similar to Daisuke Hiyama from Arifureta: From Commonplace to World's Strongest when they tormented the protagonists only for them to become a monsters and killed their tormentors. Navigation pl:Yakumo Oomori Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Torturer Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Cannibals Category:Brutes Category:Horror Villains Category:Monsters Category:Deceased Category:Control Freaks Category:Trickster Category:Humanoid Category:Man-Eaters Category:Obsessed Category:Serial Killers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Fanatics Category:Genocidal Category:Supremacists Category:Tokyo Ghoul Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Mutilators Category:Terrorists Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Military Category:Social Darwinists Category:Paranormal Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Knights Category:Legacy Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Gangsters Category:Tragic Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Dissociative Category:Psychotic Category:One-Man Army Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil from the Past